A Big Surprise
by singer.sitting.in.the.rain
Summary: Raven wakes everyone in the tower to her screaming. What will come from it during the middle of Robin & Starfire's engagment party? Hey ive finally updated so now everyone knows im not dead
1. Chapter 1

Raven couldn't believe it. She doubled checked the box again and made sure she did it right. No matter what she did she couldn't believe it. She held the pregnacy test in her habd as she slid down the wall into a crouching position. The little box on the test said the words she hoped that it wouldn't show, PREGNANT. She of all people was pregnant. She couldn't grasp the idea of having a child and being a mother. She screamed so loud that things on her shelf on the other wall crashed to the floor. She imediately knew that everyone was outside her bathroom door.

"Beast boy and Star can come in. No one else." Raven yelled through the steel door. Starfire and Beast boy slipped through the door and closed it before anyone could see her. Beast boy crouched down on the floor and was holding Raven's hand.

"Raven, what is wrong? We heard you scream but we wish to know why." Starfire asked in a calm voice.She looked down at Raven and then noticed a small plastic stick in her hand.

"Rae, whats wrong? You scared me to death when we heard you scream. Did I do something or forgot something?" asked Beast Boy. He looked at Raven with much care. She could sense he loved her and he already knew her feelings.

"I'm pregnant." Raven said in the tiniest whisper.

"What, we didn't hear you?" Starfire said. Raven open her hand to reveal the pregnancy test. It was flipped over so no one could see the answer. Beast boy reached over and rolled the test over. In big blue letters it said PREGNANT. Starfire gasped. She looked up at Raven and then to Beast boy. All of the Titans knew that Raven and Beast boy were in love. It was pretty obivious.

"Rae. I'm so sorry. I just screwed up your life and our relationship. Right?" Beast boy said with guilt in his voice.

"No, you just made my life better. Right daddy?" Raven said in a cheerful tone. Beast Boy looked up at her and smiled. He was a father. He bent over and kissed Raven on the lips. They stayed there for awhile then they broke apart. They stared into each others eyes before turning back to Starfire. She smiled so big that it took up her whole face.

"This is wonderful. We must tell everyone your news! Oh and we have to have a baby shower." exclaimed Starfire. Raven sighed and got up. Beast boy jumped up and helped his girlfriend get up. She walked out of the bathroom holding hands with Beast boy and Starfire flew around with joy. They entered the living room and saw tons of people. All of the Titans were siting around talking. Jinx and Kid Flash were standing near Robin and Cyborg and were talking away Jinx and Kid Flash had their hands resting over Jinx's stomach. When they entered the room, everyone became quiet. Raven and Beast boy walked up in front of the TV screen. She had totally forgot that everyone was in town at the same time. Starfire drifted over to Robin and sat down half on his lap half on the couch. Everyone was in town for Robin and Starfire's engagement party. Raven cleared her throat indecating she was ready to talk.

"Good morning. I know its not like me to scream so loud but WE have a anocument." She turned and smiled at Beast boy "I'm pregnant!" Raven yelled.

"Whooaaa!" everyone screamed. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Terra, Jinx, Kid Flash and Aqualad walked over to her.

"Wow, thats wonderful Raven!" Terra exclaimed as Aqualad put a arm around her waist. They have been dating for a couple of months now ever since Raven found the cure to free Terra.

"Wally, do you think we should share OUR news now too?" Jinx asked as she looked up at her husband. They have been married for about 1 1/2 years now. Wally nodded as he planted a kiss on her head. "I'm pregnant too but I'm been pregnant for about 3 1/2 months." Jinx said in a happy tone.

"Well, aleast there is someone to help me through this" Raven said laughing. She smiled but something wasn't right. Someone was on the roof of the tower. She could feel it.

She leaned in and whispered to her close friends "You guys, I can sense someone on the roof." They nodded and Raven teleported them to the roof. There stood a women in all white. A long white cloak was blowing in the breeze along with her dark purple hair.

"Mom?" Raven exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay! Yes this is chapter 2!!!!**

**Jinx: moron you forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter!!!**

**Me: Oops sorry, Disclaimer: I don't own any of Teen Titans only Ocs later on**

**Jinx: That's better.**

_"Mom?" exclaimed Raven. _

The woman turned and faced Raven. Her face had some wrinkles but very little. Large bags hung under her eyes. She looked like Raven very much.

"Raven, sweet heart!" the woman said. She stretched her arms out to her daughter and Raven ran into them.

"Mom, where have you been? You disappeared so long ago. I missed you so much. So much has happen too." Raven exclaimed in one breath. She hugged her mother with much happiness. Tears rolled down Raven's pale face.

"Raven, I'm so surprised. You never liked to show so much emotions at once without destroying something. Your powers usually went haywire." Arella said. She looked down at Raven with her dark purple eyes.

"Well, Mom, I have tons to tell you. One, we defeated Trigon. Two, I have complete and utter control my powers now. Three, I have a boyfriend now. and..." Raven said as she trailed off.

"Honey, that's fantastic! But two things, one, who is the lucky boy and two what was the last thing you said?" Arella said with much happiness. With asking who Raven was dating, Beast Boy stepped forward with much maturity.

"Mom, I would like to introduce Beast Boy, the man I love." Raven exclaimed with much confidence. Arella and Beast Boy stared.

"You really mean that Rae?" Beast Boy asked with care. Raven nodded. "Rae, I love you too. With all of my heart." Beast Boy said with happiness. Raven wrapped her hands around Beast Boy's neck and leaned in for a kiss.

"Ahem. Raven you never answered my question. What was the last piece of news?" Arella asked as she watched her daughter pull herself off her boyfriend.

"Um... well Mom, just to tell you since we are in love please don't be mad. Mom, I'm pregnant. I found out this morning." Raven said slowly and calmly.

"Mom, don't!" screamed Raven as she watched her mother's eyes light up. She started chanting but Raven grabbed Beast Boy and transported him to the safety of her room.

"I'm so sorry Beast Boy. I didn't know how she would take the news." Raven said guiltily.

"Your mom reacted the way I thought she would, sweetheart." Beast Boy said with a grin. Raven smiled as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. She started to lean in and kiss but the door behind them got kicked down. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Cyborg stood in the hall with all the girls including her mother standing behind them. Raven frowned. But suddenly she grabbed her stomach in pain. She started to fall over in so much pain that Robin and Kid Flash had to run in and help Raven to the bed. Jinx and Arella walked over to Raven right after she was placed on the bed.

"Raven, I'm so sorry. You better find a cure. NOW!" screamed Arella. Her powers started to rise but Jinx interrupted.

"Arella, chill. She is just tired and probably needs some food. Wally could you go get some food for her please." Jinx said in a calm voice.

"Jinx, no offence but she needs to go to the infirmary. Remember she is half demon and the father of the baby has animal genes." Cyborg said with concern. Raven opened her eyes and stared at Cyborg. He looked so different as all human well sort of. He had his disguise rings on so he looked human. Raven turned her head towards Beast Boy and smiled.

"I'm okay. Jinx is right. I just need some peace and quiet along with some food. You guys can stay if you want." Raven said in a soft voice. Beast Boy nodded and kiss Raven's forehead. He stroked Raven's forehead and push her hair out of her eyes. Wally walked in with a tray of food and placed it by Beast Boy. Beast Boy grabbed some food and passed it to Raven. She started to eat some of the food but jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Raven didn't care that the door was open but she started puking without a care. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Terra and Aqualad turned in disgust. But Jinx, Wally and Beast Boy didn't care; Arella got up and tried to help Raven from hitting her head on the toilet. Finally when Raven finished, she got up and walked to the bed. She started to fall over but Beast Boy stepped in and caught her. Raven fell asleep in Beast Boy's arm so he turned with the help from everyone they placed her on the bed and let her sleep.

Two hours later.

Raven woke up to find no one but Beast Boy in her room. He was sitting in the chair that he place next to her bed. Raven got up and planted a kiss on his cheek. She felt great, surprisingly. She walked around the room and headed to the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and started to scrub her mouth clean of the puke taste.

"Man, do I hate this!" Raven exclaimed. With saying that Beast Boy woke up. He jumped and ran over to Raven.

"Raven, you shouldn't be up! Go back to bed sweetheart." Beast Boy said when he reached Raven. He pulled her close put instead of him dragging her to the bed. She leaned in and started kissing his lips. They stayed there for a few seconds.

"Does that convince you?" Raven asked. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy. He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"So, I'm going to find Jinx, Star and Terra and the four of us are going shopping. Along with getting some stuff for the baby." Raven said with a smile. Beast Boy was surprised by this notion but nodded and wished his girlfriend off.

Raven walked into the common room to be greeted by all the girls staying at the house. There had to about 7 girls sitting around talking about 3 major topics: boys, clothes and love lives. They all turned to the door and started to shout,

"RAVEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE UP!!! GO BACK TO BED!!! CONGRATS ON THE PREGNANCY!!!" echoed through the common room.

Raven held her hand up for her defense and to signal silence.

"I have a really crazy idea that I know is very out of my style but I think we should go shopping for the wedding and babies," Raven said in a sum-what calm voice.

'I have no fucking idea how I got posed to go shopping. But whatever,' Raven thought as she and all the female Titans walked around the mall. To her left stood Starfire, Bumble Bee and Kole. To her right stood Jinx, Argent and newly reformed Cheshire who now went by Jade. Even in normal clothes, people just wouldn't stop staring. Maybe it was that 10 powerful superheroes (some reformed villainesses) were walking casually without any worries. Raven stepped forward in front of all the girls to speak.

"Okay, ladies! We first need to decide what we need the most then we can buy whatever the hell we want," Raven yelled. Starfire stepped forward next to Raven and cleared her throat.

"I believe we should go to Bed, Bath & BEYOND. Then to Babies 'R' Us then we can run around the shopping of the mall," Starfire said in a over happy tone. The girls nodded their heads in agreement. Walking out of Babies 'R' us 4 hours and $2,500 later, the group of girls split up. Raven, Argent, Jinx, Cheshire, and Kole headed towards Hot Topic, Spencer's Gifts and Borders. While Starfire, Bumble Bee, and Terra headed to Aéropostale, H&M, Hollister Co., Abercrombie & Fitch and American Eagle Outfitters.

"OH everyone, why don't we meet at Fye once we are done then we can go, k?" asked Argent before everyone got out of ear shot.

2 hours later.

Walking out of the mall the girls carried little since they had Raven teleport thier bags back to the tower.

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!

Every girl pulled out a communicator until Bee spoke up.

"Sorry, its mine!" she shouted.

_Okay this is going to be like an im session only its communicator talk. On with the story!!!! singer_

Bee: Yes Sparky?

Cy: Hey, Where are you? And all the other girls?

Bee: We did a little shopping, we will be at the tower in 10 min.

Cy: Oh okay. Just one little question, how much stuff did you girls buy?

Bee: You don't want to know.

Cy: Alright, alright. Oh yeah tell Rae to hurry her ass up, there are 3 more people here wanting to see her, k?

Bee: okay I'll tell her. Bye Sparky.

Cy: Bye Bee, I love you!

Bee: I love you too Sparky!

Flipping the screen down Bee looked up at the 7 pairs of eyes staring at her. Every face held a smile or a smirk.

"You guys cut it out!" Bee yelled "Oh yeah, Rae there are some people waiting for you at the tower, Sparky says hurry your ass up," Bee said in a calm tone.

"Who would…. OH SHIT!!!! We need to get back to the tower NOW!!!!" Raven yelled extremely loud. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!!" Raven shouted as a black aura surrounded the girls and transported them back to the common room.

Raven looked around and frowned. There stood her mother, with 3 cloaked figures talking with Beast Boy. The figures turned around to face the girls, even thought their cloaks covered all of their faces, Raven knew who they were. Beast Boy walked up to Raven as she still stared at the cloaked figures.

"Rae, you didn't tell me you have siblings?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: YEAH! It's Chapter 3!!!!**

**Jinx & Raven: Whoopee tap dancing doo for you!**

**Me: THE FOREVER REPEATING DISCLAIMER!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans only Ocs**

**Jinx: You had sugar didn't you?**

**Me: NOOOOO! licks chocolate off finger**

**Raven: Get on with the Story**

**Raven POV**

I stared at the ground trying to avoid the dozen of eyes looking at me.

"Rae. Raven, look at me!" Beast Boy said lifting my chin. I look into his emerald orbs and can see the hurt and pain in them. I raise my hands up,

"Okay, I will admit that I have 3 siblings," I concluded pointing to the cloaked figures.

**Normal POV**

"Night is my older brother by 4 years," Raven said pointing towards the tallest figure in the group. He pulled down the hood of his cloak to reveal midnight black/blue hair, pale skin like Raven and Arella but his eyes were a stunning silver color. Point to the two other cloaked people, "and those two-" Raven started but was cut off by two identical but high pitched screams.

"RAE-RAE!!!!" yelled the two as the pounce on top of Raven, knocking her down with much laughter. Beast Boy and Speedy held hands out to Raven and the other two figures up. Raven naturally grabbed Beast Boy's hand while Speedy and now Jericho too, lifted the two giggling figures up. Both of the two figure's hoods fell down when they fell over. Both girls' faces held a bright red blush and whispered small thank you. Raven cleared her throat to signal them to stop flirting.

"Well these two girls," Raven said pointing to the still blushing girls, "are my little sisters by 2 years. They are twins, Solana and Luna." Each girl now had finish removing their cloaks to let their light lilac colored hair to hang loosely. Both girls have pale skin like the rest of their family but each girl had different colored eyes. Solana had bright golden eyes like the sun while Luna had dark midnight blue eyes like the night sky. Solana kept stealing a glance or two at Speedy while Luna kept looking at Jericho and Argent was locking eyes with Night. All six of them zoned everyone else out.

"Will you guys stop FLIRTING with each other? Or at least do it in another room?" Raven said. Each one of her siblings looked away while Roy, Jericho and Argent just blushed. Arella chuckled as her children flirted among the Titans and earning the annoyance of Raven.

Breaking the silence, Beast Boy spoke up, "Hey Cy, what time is it?" Beast Boy asked looking towards his mechanical friend.

"About 6 pm. Why?" Cy said looking down at his green friend.

DING DONG!!!!!!

Kilowatt being closest to the door walked down the hall the front door to find a person. Outside the Tower, stood a woman in her mid 30s with long blonde hair and stunning emerald eyes.

"Hi does, Gar- I mean Beast Boy live here?" She asked looking at Aqualad. Aqualad nodded and lead the woman through the tower. Reaching the common room she started to fume. Staring out into the crowd, a green head stood out. Upon seeing this she started to yell,

"GARFIELD MARK LOGAN!!!! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!" Hearing his real named yelled across the whole room, Gar wiped around to see the woman.

"SIS!!!!" He yelled making everyone turn to face them. Beast Boy aka Garfield ran behind Raven as the woman marched forward. She frowned and motioned to Raven to move to the side.

**Okay I know it is REALLY short but im really busy but I do have chap. 4 written but now I have to type…. It sucks!**

**From singer!!!**


End file.
